American Muggle Musical
by Hudson's Star
Summary: Draco and Ginny are forced to be in the American Muggle Exchange Program. When they are forved to go, they are caporoned by Snape. Songs from Wicked and rearrganged to be funny! Read!
1. Dear Old Hogwarts

A/n: All right, this is an idea I got hanging around my friends and I decided to write. I am using songs from the Wicked soundtrack, and they are not in order. I also changed them into funny stuff to fit my story.

Disclaimer: Nothing belongs to me.

Chapter 1: Dear Old Hogwarts

Draco Malfoy stood in the back of Dumbledore's office angry at Dumbledore. Ginny stood smiling twirling her long, curly red hair. Of course she wanted this. She wanted it so bad that she would do anything for this. Where there is Draco, who didn't want this at all.

"Are you bonkers? You know I hate muggles! I can't stand the site of them!" Draco yelled hitting the door.

"No Mr. Malfoy, think of it as a learning experience. Muggles offer a sense of attitude to your family. I don't understand what the big is." Dumbledore said sitting at his table looking at some parchment that was on his desk.

"Big deal is that I don't want to be stuck in America with a Weasley, living with muggles. My father wouldn't approve!" Draco said stomped around. Ginny rolled her eyes at her.

"You're just like everyone describes you." Ginny said sitting in the chair in front of Dumbledore's desk.

"Excuse me? Why the hell are you talking to me?" Draco asked.

"Mr. Malfoy, calm down." Dumbledore said.

"Okay fine, Professor, what if I was to say I would go? How could we miss a whole year of studying?" Draco asked, waiting for Dumbledore's answer.

"Simple, while attending Gershwin High School, Professor Snape, who will also be your chaperone, will teaching you." Dumbledore said gripping his hands together.

"Are you kidding? Someone is to find us." Draco said.

"Professor can't Professor McGonagall come not Snape." Ginny said whining.

"Both of you stop!" Dumbledore said getting angry. "Now Draco, you will go no matter what you say. And Ginny, Professor Snape is the only one the excels in all subjects, so he will teach. Now both of you, go pack. You leave in the morning and by muggle transportation." Dumbledore said standing up. The two stood up and walked out the door hating each other.

Ginny stood in her dormitory as Hermione ran her mouth off.

"Why did he choose you?" Hermione said jealous.

"Maybe he thought I knew more about the culture." Ginny slightly said.

"You smart…come on!" Hermione said aloud. "Whoops, that wasn't supposed to be heard."

"Obviously, I really know what you think about me." Ginny said.

"No, Ginny, I don't think that at all. I am just jealous. Well, that you get to go to America and live with muggles. Not jealous that you have to share a house with Draco Malfoy." Hermione said.

"I will bring you back something. What do you want? A rubber chicken?" Ginny laughed.

"Just bring me something good." Hermione laughed helping her with her bags. Walking down the steps, she rolled her luggage down the stairs seeing Draco standing there eating an apple. Chopping really loud, Draco was sitting on the suitcase he called his.

"So, little weasel decided to go?" Draco asked.

"It's not like I had a choice. Dumbledore is forcing us to go remember?" Ginny said hugging Hermione goodbye. Draco had a skim look on his face.

"What the hell is that mudblood doing here?" Draco asked knowing he was starting a fire.

"Malfoy, remember what happened in our 3rd year?" Hermione said stepping closer to him.

"Um…no." Draco said, with his voice getting scratchy.

"Oh, dear boy, I can't believe you don't remember, I punched you. I thought it hurt an awful lot. Do you want me to remind you?" Hermione said cornering him into the wall.

"Get the hell away!" He said pushing her a little. She laughed and walked off waving goodbye to Ginny. Ron and Harry entered to say goodbye to Ginny. Ron also wanted to give words of advice to Draco.

"Listen Malfoy, I am not here to start fights. I am a good man. But if you lay one finger on my sister, I am going to break that finger off, and then break the rest of you as followed." Ron said stepping away.

"Why the hell would I want to lay a finger on a poor little weasel like her?" Draco said. Ron and Harry walked off and leaving Draco and Ginny to sit and wait for Snape.

"Gosh! I am going to miss Hogwarts." Ginny said looking around.

"I won't!" Draco said.

"Well, I will." Ginny said looking around the hall and started to sing. "O hallowed hall and vine-drapped walls. The proudliest site there is. When gray and sneer my hair hath turned, I will still revere my lessons learned, in my days at dear old Hogwarts. My days at dear old….hog…hog….hog…dear old Hogwarts….."

"Oh please, Hogwarts sucks!" Draco said as he saw Snape arrived down the hall with 5 suitcases.

"Alright, we will take the carriage to the train station and then we will take the train to King's Cross, and from there, we will travel by muggle plane." Snape said.

"Plane, why not floo or portkey?" Draco asked annoyed.

"The whole point of you going to America is to learn the muggle workings of America. So no magic outside of what I teach you. Now, we have to wait a few moments, while I count my suitcases." Snape said.

"What's there to count?" Ginny said.

"Shut up! Never question a teacher. Alright…" He said opening the case. "We got Jack Daniel's, Rum, Vodka etc…We good to go!"

"Oh lord! Snape's a drunk!" Ginny cried!


	2. Something Bad

A/n: Okay, Chapter 2 is here. Read it!

Chapter 2: Something Bad

Ginny sat on the train, which would arrive at Kings Cross in a matter of 5 minutes. Snape slept across from her and Draco looked out the window for something fun to laugh at. Ginny looked at her painted fingernails. Pink was a pretty shade for her.

"Oh great, we have arrived!" Draco said aloud.

"No! Mommy! I didn't steal the cookies!" Snape said waking up. Drool spilled down the side of his chin. "What? Huh?" Snape said seeing Ginny laughing at him. "I'm never drinking again."

"We have arrived!" Draco said angrily.

"Ignore everything I did in my sleep. I had a little to much of Jack last night." Snape said standing up.

"You're gay?" Ginny asked.

"No you dunce, Jack is a alcoholic drink." Draco said.

"Well, sorry, I always thought Snape was gay anyways. I mean, you always were in his classroom after class, and I mean I didn't think anything of it until…" Ginny tried to finish but was cut off by Snape.

"Do you ever shut up!" Snape yelled. Ginny looked at her feet and followed Draco and Snape of the train. Draco and Snape stepped off the train and looked around for the baggage they had brought. Ginny found hers and stood off to the side. Snape and Draco turned around and looked at her.

"Aren't you going to help?" Draco asked.

"I found mine. So why would I help finding yours?" Ginny said sitting on top of her luggage fixing her nails. Snape looked at her and shook his head.

"You may be a Weasley, but you don't act like one." Snape said. "You're more bitchy then your mom was at Hogwarts." Ginny looked up at him and they rolled her eyes.

"Don't just let her sit there. She deserves to help too." Draco said.

"Listen, Mr. Malfoy, the first listen you will learn on this trip, never compete with girls." Snape said. "It doesn't matter where they are or who they are, or what the obstacle, girls always win." Snape said grabbing more bags. Ginny looked at the clock.

"Snape, what time did you say our flight leaves?" Ginny asked.

"1 o clock. Why?" Snape said pulling more bags out.

"It's 12:30." Ginny said picking up her bags.

"Don't worry, we will be fine." Snape said. 4 hours later, Draco, Ginny, and Snape sat in the terminal looking around.

"Don't worry eh? We will be fine eh?" Draco said angry.

"Sorry, I mean time in the wizarding world is so much slower." Snape said trying to figure something out. Ginny looked out the window of the terminal.

"I think we should book another flight, I don't want to have to stay the night here. It's scary." Ginny said.

"What? You don't see drunks sleeping in Diagon Alley?" Draco said.

"Nope, because, in my family, we believe in sleeping in beds." Ginny said not making sense.

"Whatever. Snape, we have to get out of here because, the moose that is in my hair is only a 10-hour moose. Sooner or later my hair is going to go flat." Draco said.

"Will both of you shut up! I will figure something out." Snape said walking away.

"Oh Ginny, things I hear these days. Dreadful things, about Snape." Draco said then he went into song. "I have heard Snape, a professor with a cape, no longer permitted to drink. He has lost his mind in alcohol. And a towel in Hogwarts hall, a rip thanks to Snape, forbidden to wipe, now he can only soak. Only rumors but still enough to get pause with anyone with hair. Something bad is happening to Snape." Draco sang.

"Draco, you're making no sense." Ginny said.

"Sing your line gosh damn it!" Draco yelled.

"Something bad happening to Snape." Ginny sang.

"Under the surface, behind the scenes. Something bad." Draco said. "Bad."

"If something bad is happening to Snape, someone should tell Dumbledore. That's why we have Dumbledore. So nothing bad…" Ginny said.

"Nothing all that bad. Nothing truly bad." Draco said.

"It couldn't happen here. With Snape." Ginny sang.


	3. What is this Feeling?

A/n: All right, This is Chapter 3.

Chapter 3: What is this Feeling?

After a long day and a half of traveling from Hogwarts to a little town outside of New York City, Snape, Draco, and Ginny arrived in Janesville. They were to be staying with a nice little old couple who welcomed them gratefully. They walked into the large Victorian house, which was decorated with Nick-Naks. Snape looked around with his weary eyes.

"Welcome dears. We our so glad that you decided to stay with us." The old women said. "I am Wilma."

"Oh dear god, this reminds me of this movie I saw late night in Egypt. Deliverance." Ginny screamed holding on to Draco tight. Draco pushed him off of her.

"Oh, that is a good movie." Wilma said. "Floyd, get your butt in here, we have company."

"I'm coming." The old man yelled. Snape looked at Draco and Ginny and then took a long drink of something out of a flask.

"Listen to they're accents dear. They're from England." Wilma said pointing them out.

"Ah! Let me hear?" Floyd said. Ginny looked at him.

"Sir?" Ginny said.

"Ah, that is wonderful. All right, here's the thing, Wilma and I aren't home a lot. We go in our RV around the country and we are gone for 2 to 3 months at a time. So, we leave in two days and that means we would like you to keep up with all the mantinece on the house. That is the least you could do. All the food is free around here. If you need something, call the local grocery store and the local bag boy will bring it to you. Just put it on my tab." Floyd said. They all nodded and Wilma showed them to their rooms.

"All right, Severus, this will be your room." Wilma said showing him a room, which was decorated, in pink and frilly things. "Sorry, that boy out there called the guest room, and here in Janesville, we believe first called first served." Snape looked at her then he threw his bags on the bed. Draco and Ginny were in the hall laughing. Wilma showed the other two their rooms, which were right next to each other.

"Sorry about the conjoined doors." Wilma said leaving. Draco and Ginny looked at each other and sat down on the bed pulling out a pen in paper. Ginny started to write.

"Dearest darlingest Momise and Popsicle." Ginny said aloud.

"My dear father." Draco wrote coldly.

"There's be some confusion over rooming here in Janesville." They both wrote singing.

"Of course I'll care for my hair." Draco sang.

"But of course I'll rise above it." Ginny smiled as she sang.

"For I know that's how you would want me to respond, yes. There's been some confusion for you see my roommate is…" They both sang.

"Unusually and excidilly pecuioplar and all together quite impossible to describe." Ginny sang writing it all down.

"A Weasley." Draco said coldly.

"What is the feeling so sudden and new?" Ginny sang.

"I felt the moment, I laid eyes on you." Draco sang back.

"My pulse is rushing." Ginny sang.

"My head is reeling." Draco said grabbing his head.

"My face is flushing." Ginny sang.

"What is the feeling, fervid as a flame, does it have a name? Yes, loathing, unadulterated loathing…" They both sang.

"For your hair." Ginny sang.

"Your poorness." Draco sang.

"Your meanness." Ginny sang.

"Let's just say, I loathing it all. Every little trait however small. Makes my very flesh began to crawl, with simple utter loathing. There's a strange excerlration in such total detestation. It's so pure so strong. Though I do admit it came on fast still I do believe that it can last, and I will be loathing, loathing you my whole life long." They both sang. Suddenly Ginny got a new from her brother, Hermione, and Harry.

"Dear Ginny, you are just to good. How can you stand it I don't think we could? He's a Malfoy; He's an asshole. We don't me to show a bias but Ginny you're a martyr." They all wrote. Ginny wrote back.

"Well, these thing's are meant to try us." She sang. Back at home Harry, Ron, and Hermione started to sing.

"Poor Ginny, forced to reside with some one so vain inside. We just want to tell you, we're all on your side. We share your loathing." They sang.

"What is the feeling so sudden and new? I felt the moment I laid eyes on you. My pulse is rushing. My head is reeling. Oh, what is this feeling? Does it have a name? Yes… Ahhh…" Ginny and Draco sang together. "Loathing, there's a strange exhilaration in such total detestation. So pure, so strong! Though I do admit it came on fast. Still I do believe that it can last and I will be loathing for forever loathing truly, deeply loathing you. My whole life long." Draco and Ginny finish. Suddenly, Draco jumped in front of Ginny.

"Boo." Draco yelled.

"Ah!" Ginny screamed running to Snape. Snape looked at her.

"What the hell do you want?" Snape asked.

"Draco scared me." Ginny said. Snape looked at him.

"She is stupid. I said boo and she jumped." Draco said.

"Stop! Both of you." Snape said taking a drink of his Jack Daniel's, but it was all gone. "Damn it! Hey Floyd?" Snape called.

"Yeah?" Floyd called from his room.

"Does the local grocer sell Jack Daniel's or any other alcohol?" Snape asked.

"Oh, I got some downstairs. Don't every worry to about having to buy more. I have a whole stock downstairs." Floyd yelled. Snape smiled and ran to the cellar. He saw shelves upon shelves of all his favorite drinks.

"I am in heaven." Snape cried.


	4. Alcohol and I

A/n: Okay, I have been working on the songs and the storyline for quite sometime and I am making an update. The song in this chapter is The Wizard and I but I changed the title. Short i know

Chapter 4: Alcohol and I

Ginny and Draco woke up at 8:00 am of their first day of school at Janesville High. Draco wasn't exactly thrilled that he was going to be going to school with muggles or in his opinion "Mudbloods". Ginny was quite excited. She got up and dresses in a white skirt and a pink tank top with a matching pair of flip-flops. Draco wanted to dress in his normal attire, Slytherin attire, but Snape told him off, so he wore jeans and a plain black shirt.

"Okay, you two. The bus will be here any minute. The sooner you two are gone, the sooner I can drink as much as I want without Miss Weasley over judging my every move." Snape said handing them Muggle money so they could by their lunches.

"Oh Professor Snape, many days I have waited for you're drink to go down the drain. Why I predict Dumbledore could fire you and make Lupin magic grand vizier! My Snape, my Snape I'll write at once to Dumbledore. Tell him of your drinking. With you drinking like this Snape, there's a defin-ish chance, if you drink as you should, you'll be fired for good." Ginny sang as she grabbed the money from Snape's hand and running to catch up with Draco. Snape looked at himself in the mirror.

"Did that really just happen? Have I actually understood? This drinking I've tried to surpress or hide, is a drink that could help me get fired. If I drink good, so I'll drink good." Snape sang smiling in the mirror and grabbed his bottle of rum and sitting on the couch.

"When I get fired, once I drink my worth, then I get fired, what I've been waited for since—since Potter. And with all my drinking wisdom, by my slur, I won't be done. Do you think Vodka's that fast? Or like light beer, so tasteless? No! I'll drink as much down as I can and drink on whom I can rely. And that's how it began, alcohol and I." Snape sang drinking the rest of the rum from the bottle and then grabbed some Jack.

"Since I have rum in my hand, my whole life has changed. 'Cuz once you have rum, everyone thinks you're strange. Your father isn't of you and of course your sister acts ashamed. And all of Hogwarts has to hate you when by Jack Daniel's you're acclaimed. And this gift or this drink I have in hand, maybe at last I'll no why, when we are hand in hand Alcohol and I." He sang hugging the Jack Daniel's bottle.

"And one day I'll say to it Jack 'the drink that is so superior shouldn't a drink that so good, be in my interior?' And since folks here to an absurd degree, seem fixated on my drinking, would it be all right by you, if I drink you down?" Snape sang serenading the bottle.

"And though that's not important to you, you say all right why not. Oh what a pair we are, alcohol and I. Yes, what a pair we are, alcohol and I." Snape sang then all of a sudden, Snape looked to the ceiling like he could see the stars through the ceiling.

"Unlimited. My alcohol is unlimited. And I just had a vision almost like a prophecy. I know—It sounds truly crazy and true the vision's hazy (or is it me drunk?). But I swear, someday there'll be a celebration throughout Hogwarts, that's all to do with me!" Snape sang twirling in circles.

"And I'll stand there with my alcohol feeling things I never felt. And though I'd never show it. I'll be so happy I could, smile. And so it will be for the rest of my life and I'll want nothing else till I die. Held in such low esteem. When people see me, they will scream. For half of Hogwarts hated team. Alcohol and I!" Snape sang and suddenly Ginny and Draco stepped into the house.

"Snape, the bus passed us." Draco said.

"What?" Snape said angerly. "Alright, get into the car, lets go. I hope I don't get stopped. I don't have a lisence and plus, I am drunk."


	5. Dancing Through Popularity

**A/n: Chapter 5 was one of the best songs I rewrote from Wicked. It is going to be quite a long chapter and I want to thank you people for baring with my while I write this. I got the inspiration for this song from Bethie! I hope you enjoy!**

**Chapter 5: Dancing Through Popularity**

**Ginny stood in the principal's office at Janesville High School, being and exchange student from England, Draco and her had to get their schedules especially from the dean of students. Draco sat on the tacky orange felt chair sitting in the front office. Ginny stared at past pictures of student who had graduated. **

**"Man, this is boring, we are only here 25 minutes and people are ignoring us." Draco said in a fowl voice. **

**"Draco, there busy. You can't blame them." She said looking out the office window to see a tall black haired boy staring at her and talking to his friends. **

**"If I was at Hogwarts, then I would be the first one served." Draco said. **

**"Well, face it Draco, we're not at Hogwarts." Ginny said smiling at the boy outside the window. **

**"Mr.Malfoy, Miss Weasley, Mr. Kinsley will see you now." the Secutary said pointing towards the room. They both entered the office and sat in the two seats in front of the desk. Mr. Kinsley looked at them and smiled.**

**"Welcome to Janesville High. Here are your schedules. You both have the same homeroom, down the hall to the right." the dean said going back to his work. Draco and Ginny stood up and left his office thinking about where to go. **

**"Let me ask someone Draco, I don't want to get lost." She said. She walked over to the boy who she was smiling at earlier. "Hi, I am Ginny Weasley and I am looking for room, 200." She said. "Mrs. Carver's homeroom."**

**"Oh, it would be that door right there, but you just missed homeroom, it ended. Hi, I am Gary, Gary Baxter." He said smiling. All friends stepped up telling her their names. She smiled and nodded. "Why is that freaky blonde head kid looking at you?" Gary asked. **

**"Oh, that's Draco Malfoy. We are both students from London." Ginny smiled. **

**"London, it looks like he is from outer space." Gary laughed with his friends. **

**"Well, I would feel the same why but I have known him since I was a baby. He would always make fun of me and my family." Ginny said. **

**"Well, I don't about your family, but why in the hell would he make fun of you. Your the most beautiful creature on earth." Gary said touching her face. Draco snorted in the background and walked down the hall towards room 200 not caring where the hell he was going. **

**"Your making me blush." Ginny said smiling. **

**"I like it when you blush. Listen, how would you like to be apart of my group. This doesn't happen often." Gary said. "You can be popular." **

**"Popular?" Ginny questioned. **

**"The trouble with schools is, not everyone is popular." Gary sang. "Believe me, I've been kicked out of enough of them to know. They want you to become less callow, less shallow. But I say: Why invites dorks and dogs in? Stop studying strife, and learn to live 'The popularity life'" Gary said swaying to the music. He grabbed Ginny's hand twirling her to the music. **

**"Dancing through popularity, skimming the dorks, gliding where dogs aren't cool. Life's more painless, for the popular. Why not be popular? When it's so fun, dancing through popularity, no need to be a dork, when you can hang out with me. Nothing matters, but kicking the dorks asses. Its just popularity so keep dancing through." Gary sang smiling at her as they moved into the cafeteria and Gary got on a table. **

**"Dancing through popularity, swaying and sweeping and always keeping cool. Popularity is fraughtless, when you popular. Thos who aren't are always foolish. Dancing through popularity, smart and popular. Make sure you beat up the dork with a life. Dogs are fleeting and dorks are glancing. When you're dancing through popularity." Gary sang the last note and got off the table. "So, are you the most swankifed girl in town?" **

**"Yeah, sure, lets dance." Ginny said. **

**"Sounds perfect. Lets go down to the Janesville Ballroom, we'll meet there later tonight, we can dance till it's light. Find the prettiest girl, giver er' a whirl. Right on down to the Janesville Ballroom. Come on, no dogs allowed. You'll be happy to be there." Gary sang and then saw the students joining in.**

**"Dancing through popularity, down at the Janesville." The students sang.**

**"If only because popular is what we come to." Gary sang holding Ginny in his arms.**

**"Nothing matters but kicking dorks asses. It just popularity..." The student sang calming down. **

**"So keep dancing through..." Gary sang. "So, it's on then?" Gary asked. **

**"Miss Ginny-- I hope you'll save at least one dance for me. I'll be right there, waiting, all night." Bob said looking at Ginny.**

**"Hold on one minute Gary. Oh-- that's so kind, but you know what would be even kinder? See that tragically slick-haired boy the one over there? It seems so unfair we should go on a spree and no he, gee-- I know someone would be my hero. If that someone were to go invite him..." Ginny said. **

**"Well, maybe-- I could invite him. Even though I'm not gay." Bob said. **

**"Oh Bob really? You would do that for me?" Ginny sang. **

**"I would do anything for you, Miss Ginny." Bob said running off to find Draco. **

**"So..." Ginny smiled.**

**"So, I'll be picking you up around eight?" Gary asked. **

**"After all, now that we've met one another..." Ginny sang.**

**"It's clear-- we deserve each other," Gary sang to Ginny. **

**"You're perfect." Ginny smiled. **

**"You're perfect." Gary smiled back. **

**"So we're perfect together... Born to be forever...Dancing through popularity." They both sang parting. Later at home, Draco entered the house seeing Snape sitting in the dark living room drinking a beer. **

**"No, Kristen, don't leave Mel." Snape said yelling at the TV watching Soap Operas. Draco slammed the door and Snape looked at him. "What's wrong with you?" **

**"Oh Snape, isn't this horrible? Fin'lly for this one night, I'm about to have a freaky night with this gay boy, Ginny found for me. I only wish she was right here right now. So I could beat her up, to repay her. Snape see, you need to get me out of this, and Ginny made me puke. I deserve to kill her, oh yes I do. Snape, please help me out of this." Draco sang. **

**"No way! It's hilarious." Snape said laughing. Ginny looked at Draco as she entered and she smiled. **

**"Ginny, Snape and I were just talking about you, just now." Draco said.**

**"And I was just talking about you. I thought you might wanna wear this cloak to the party tonight. It's really-uh- you! Don't you think! You know black is this year's pink, you deserve each other this cloak and you; you're both so smart. You deserve each other, so here, out of the popular part of my heart." Ginny sang handing him the cloak. Draco grabbed it and smiled. Later Gary came and met Snape. Then the dance went on. **

**"Listen Draco." Bob sang. **

**"What?" Draco sneered.**

**"Uh- Draco, I've got something to confess a reason, why, well, Why I asked you here tonight. Now I know it isn't fair." Bob sang lightly. **

**"Shut up Bob, I know why." Draco sang. **

**"You do?" Bob asked. **

**"It's because that girl over there. She told you too. And I'M NOT GAY!" Draco sang. **

**"Yes, yes, it's because, because...because she is so beautiful." Bob sang. **

**"Oh Bob, she isn't wonderful. Thos two deserve each other, don't they Bob." Draco sang.**

**"You know, your right." Bob sang. **

**"What?" **

**"Your right!" Bob sand dancing. **

**"Dancing through popularity down at the Janesville, if only popular is what we come to. And the strange thing, your popularity could end up changing, while your dancing through!" They all sang. **


	6. Popular

A/n: Okay, long time no update, I know. But here it is! Okay so this chapter kind of sucks but whatever.

Disclaimer: once again, I don't own anything, but Gary and the two hicks who own the house.

Chapter 5: Popular

The night had drifted away and Ginny and Draco rolled in around 5 am. Draco, automatically crashed in his bed but Ginny was not yet convinced the night was over. She quietly walked down the stairs and saw Snape watching infomercials on a magic broom.

"Snape, why are you still up? I thought old people went to bed around 7 pm." Ginny said curling up on the couch.

"I am not old. I am at a ripe age of 55." Snape said with a hiccup.

"That's old. You need to get out. See the city, meet a man." Ginny said smiling.

"I would rather meet a woman because I am not gay." Snape said gulping his rum.

"Whatever, Snape…" Ginny said getting on her knees on the cushion. "Now, that we're friends, I've decided to make you my new project." Ginny smiled.

"No! No, you really don't have to do that." Snape said inching away from her.

"I know, that's what make's me so nice!" Ginny said dragging him up to her room. Once in the room, she sat him on the bed and opened her closet. "Whenver I see someone less fortunate then I, and lets face it who isn't less fortunate then I? My tender heart tends to start to bleed." Ginny sang as Snape looked at her weirdly.

"Please don't." Snape said.

"And cause you need a makeover, I simply have to takeover. I know, I know exactly what they need and even in your case…"Ginny said looking up and down at Snape. "Though it's the toughest case I'd yet to face. Don't worry I'm determined to succeed." Ginny smiled as she sang. "Follow my lead and yes indeed you will be…" Ginny sang as she sorted through her closet. She pulled out a pink frilly dress and smiled.

"What is that?" Snape said with a horrified look on her face

"Popular! You're gonna be popular. I'll teach you the proper ploys, when you talk to boys," Ginny smiled as she danced in circles.

"I'm not gay!" Snape yelled.

"Little ways to flirt and flounce. I'll show you what shoes to wear, how to fix your hair, everything that really counts to be popular." Ginny sang shoving Snape into the bathroom to try on the dress. "I'll help you be popular." She sang leaning against the door. "You'll hang with the right cohort's. You'll be good at sports. Know the slang you got to know. So let's start, cause you've got an aw'fully long way to go…" Ginny sang seeing Snape come out in the pink frilly dress. She laughed then sat him down on the bed then she grabbed a brush from the dresser.

"What are you doing Weasley?" Snape said angrily.

"Don't be offended by my frank analysis, think of it as personality dialysis. Now that I've chosen to become a pal, a sister, and advisor, there's nobody wiser. Not when it comes to popular." Ginny sang combing his. The knots and dreadlocks in his hair disgusted her.

"Sorry…" he said silently.

"And with an assist from me to be who you'll be, instead of dreary who you were, well are. There's nothing that can stop you from becoming popular- lar." Ginny sang as she stood up and started to dance. "La la la la, we're gonna make you popular. "When I see depressing creatures…" Ginny sang pointing to Snape. "With unprepossessing features, I remind them on their own behalf to think of celebrated heads of state or specially great communicators. Did they have brains or knowledge? Don't make me laugh." Ginny smiled and picked up some shoes out of the closet. Snape looked down at his feet.

"I need a drink." Snape said.

"They were popular. Please, it's all about popular. It's not about aptitude. It's the way you're viewed. So it's very shrewed to be, very, very popular like me!" Ginny looked at Snape as he looked at himself in the mirror. "Why, Snapie—you look very manly." Ginny smiled.

"Weasley! Leave me the hell alone!" Snape said running out of the run, soon after tripping on the pink heels.

"You're welcome." Ginny said soon after he left. "And though you protest, your disinterest, I know clandestinely. Your gonna grin and bear it. Your newfound popularity. La la la la, you'll be popular. Just not quite as popular as me!" Amanda sang happily looking into her mirror. Meanwhile, Draco woke up and poured himself a glass of milk. When he saw Snape step into the kitchen in the attire that Ginny dressed him in, he spit up milk all over the place.

"Now that makes my day!" Draco said laughing and walking out.

"Oh Snapie, by the way, you have a date with one of my teachers. Her name is Fiona Edwards, tonight at the Fish and Fry inn. Aren't you glad I made you popular before the date." Ginny grinned as she popped out the door running into Draco.

"Hi Draco." Ginny smiled.

"Ginny." Draco said coldly.

"Could you help me with getting something down from my closet?" Ginny said.

"Sure, whatever." Draco said following her to the closet. He stood on the chair and looked for whatever she needed while Ginny stared at Draco's butt.

"Never mind, it's not up there." Ginny said laughing as Draco got down and left the room. Draco shook his head then went back to sleep.


End file.
